


the ink on my skin means nothing without you

by stephpeanutbutter16



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Depressing, M/M, Suicide, Trigger: Suicide, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephpeanutbutter16/pseuds/stephpeanutbutter16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week was all it took for Louis to give in. </p><p> </p><p>written just after i heard the news of Cory Montieth. Rest in peace, and may you always be remembered as a wonderful and inspiring singer and actor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the ink on my skin means nothing without you

**Author's Note:**

> The events of the past 24 hours have really made me a wreck. I tend to write when emotional, so this is what occured. severe trigger warnings, really depressing.

Louis wiped the stray tears from his face with his wrist. He couldn’t take it anymore. It had been a week.

A week since Harry had left him. A week since his life turned upside-down and inside out.

A week since Liam had called him and told him there had been an accident. A week since he had rushed into the hospital frantically.

A week since he had seen his soul mate broken and hanging on. A week since he had been told that _‘we did everything we could’_.

A week since he had broken down in Liam’s arms while Zayn and Niall cried with him. A week since Harry had told him ‘ _I love you’_.

A week since Louis had yelled those three words back.

Louis looked down at the bottle in his hand and knew what he had to do. “A week, Hazza. It’s been a week that we’ve been apart. But now, we can be together forever, like you promised.” He whispered to the empty air, opening the bottle. He knocked back the whole bottle and let sleep take over. 

_‘A week is too long for me to be without you’._

**Author's Note:**

> i'll keep my eyes wide open should be updated in a few days. This just came out, and I wanted to post it. Love you all, sorry for the tears.


End file.
